User blog:Cartoonprincess/Somnium: Chapter 12 Road Trip
NOTE: **SPOILER ALERT** We're goin' on a road trip! ^.^ Chapter 12: Road Trip Everything was running as usual in Isabel’s fantasy world. One might even say in harmony. All of the lovely users were behaving, enjoying themselves and perhaps most surprisingly, they were getting along. This put Isabel in an especially good mood. She smiled brightly as she walked down the center trail. Disrupting the natural concord was the sound of a roaring motor. It was Slappy slowly pulling the car over onto the grass. Raising an eyebrow in slight disapprobation, Isabel walked over towards the vehicle. “…What are you doing?” Isabel tentatively asked Slappy. “Just taking The Slapinator ''out for a ride…” Slappy said as he looked up and cracked a small smile. Isabel rolled her eyes and sighed smartly, “We’re ''not ''calling it that!” “Well, it sort of resembles a ''plum; would you rather we call it The Plum Pie…?” “Ugh, no! Why does it even need ''a name…?” Isabel enquired in vexation. “''Every ''car needs a name…” Slappy retorted with a smirk as he looked around in admiration at its interior. Isabel let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, we can name it ''later! Now, why is it out here, again…?” With that, Slappy got out of the car. He looked as though he had something important to say that required standing. Isabel looked up at her ex and made an interrogative movement with her hands. Slappy mumbled out his suggestion, “…I was thinking we could go on a road trip…” Isabel narrowed her eyes in confusion, “A road trip? But where would we even go?” “It doesn’t matter,” Slappy explained. “We’ll just go wherever the roads take us…” Isabel had to admit that the idea sounded intriguing; as someone who had an awe-inspiring sense of adventure throughout her childhood, this was something that she had always thought about doing in the back of her mind. She smiled deviously, “Okay, Slappy!” Slappy’s eyes widened in shock; he was not expecting to come to an agreement so quickly. “…Really…?” Isabel chuckled, “Yeah, it sounds like fun!” “Well…good, ‘cuz I kind of wanted to talk to you about something…” Before any further words could be said, Yoshi and Seddia eagerly approached the automobile. “Wow, sweet ride!” Seddia exclaimed as she ran over to touch the car. “Have you guys named ''it, yet!?” Isabel stood and glared, “…No…” “Oooh, well how about ''this ''for a name!?” she motioned her hands in visualization. “''BOOBS…” “We’re not ''calling it ''Boobs!” Isabel declined in distress. Yoshi opened his mouth but Isabel interrupted him before he could say anything, “We’re not ''calling it ''The Boobsmobile, either!” Yoshi made a sad expression, “You guys suck! Come on, Seddia, we’re outie!” On that note, they both did a robotic dance as they exited the scene. Isabel then looked back over at Slappy, who strangely sported a serious disposition. She smirked, “Gosh Slappy, lady parts ''were mentioned and you’re not even snickering; what’s the matter…?” Slappy sighed glumly, “Oh, nothing…” Sensing that he wasn’t going to open up to her anytime soon, she decided to let it go and walk away. The young, bald chap was left standing by the convertible, looking despondent. Later that day, everyone began to gather around the car in ardent interest. Murmurs of excitement and anticipation could be heard coming from all who were assembled. Isabel was seen laughing and talking from within the car, sharing the mutual fervor. Just then, Slappy came walking and noticed all the concentrated zeal. “What’s going on here…?” he asked hesitantly. “Didn’t you hear!? We’re going on a road trip!” a user named TheLyricalLeaf cheerfully informed him as he honked the horn from the front seat. Slappy scowled in anguish, “Yeah, I ''heard! Who told you!?” “…Well, Laters told me…” Fudge said. “Carlaay told me,” Laters said. “…I told Carlaay,” Cc said regretfully. “Cc told me ''too, and I told Lucy…who probably told Candy…” Tash reasoned. “She ''did,” Candy confirmed. “''I'' told Cc…” xx spoke quietly. “I told xx,” Samlovesham revealed. “I told Juicy…” Churchpants solemnly admitted. “I told Chunt,” Seddia confessed. “I may have mentioned it to Seddia…and Alica…” Yoshi said. “I told Becky,” Alica said. “And I ''told Jerky…” Becky declared. “I told Reason,” PurpleJerk said with a bored shrug. “I kept on yelling and screaming and chanting ‘ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!’ so I’m pretty sure that’s how everyone else found out…” Reason said with a grin. “Wait, wait, wait,” Slappy interrupted. “''Who ''told Yoshi? I think that’s where the chain started…” All of a sudden, Isabel looked around guiltily and lowered her head in shame, “……''I told Yoshi, it was me…” Slappy groaned and covered his face, “Toon, get out of the car; we need to talk…” Isabel gulped nervously. Laters and Fudge smirked evilly. Reason snickered, “She’s in trouble…” Becky and PurpleJerk laughed with him. Slappy pulled Isabel aside and took a moment to stare at her in annoyance and disappointment. “Why did you tell people about our road trip?” “I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret!” Isabel screeched frantically. “I wanted us to be alone; just the two ''of us…I wanted to ''talk ''to you…” At that, Isabel winced and chuckled weakly, “Well…''that’s ''not going to work out; everyone’s already hyped up about the road trip…” Slappy rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, “Fine, they can all come along…” As they walked back, the users were in awe of how roomy the car actually was on the inside. “I CALL SITTING NEXT TO JOOOON!” SFG announced. “Who’s ''driving?” Marc asked. “''I’ll drive,” Slappy moped. Isabel sat up front with Slappy, while everyone else somehow fit comfortably in the backseat. “Okay, so what ''tunes are we going to be listening to…?” Slappy asked flatly. Isabel suddenly swiped out her iPod and hooked it up with a crafty smile. Latin/Salsa music began blasting from the speakers. Everyone groaned. “SHUT UP! THIS MUSIC IS AMAZING…right, Slappy!?” “…Simply astounding…” Slappy said through gritted teeth as he tensely tapped the steering wheel. After an hour or so of driving, Isabel realized that she vaguely recognized where they were; everything looked acutely familiar. Thick brushes of trees surrounded the road. The sun was perfectly shining off of the bright, green leaves. “Where are ''we…?” Tara asked. “…It looks a lot like ''Hoover Nature Preserve ''from back home…” Isabel replied in a spacey tone. The young, day dreamy Ohioan girl vividly remembered the scenic route her family sometimes took on the way home. It was located near the exquisite Hoover Lake. Isabel had always wanted to escape to that lake, so that she could possibly fish and relax and bask in the beauty of the temperate deciduous forest that changed seasonally in the horizon. Suddenly, she could barely make out the spectacle of the lake as they traveled further. “Slappy, pull over,” Isabel spoke softly with a sense of urgency. “…What?” Slappy questioned. “I ''mean it, pull over. There’s a lake just around the bend…” Isabel insisted. “And…''how'' do you know this…?” Slappy asked uncertainly. “I don’t know…my mind must be processing my memories or something. I know where we are; just trust ''me…” Slappy eyed her suspiciously but was in no mood to argue. Without a word, he pulled over. Anxious to get out of the small, crowded backseat, everyone quickly dashed out of the car. Within a few minutes, everyone found something to do. Most people found pleasure in walking on the boardwalk that went all the way from one end of the lake to the other. Isabel, however, knew ''exactly what she wanted to do and her mind was set on it. She was about to walk all the way over to the puny, dingy Karaoke/Fishing store that she knew was by the street across the way, but Slappy had already read her mind. “Looking for these?” Slappy appeared with some bait and two fishing poles. “I found it in the back of the trunk.” Isabel smiled, snatched a pole and ran over to the pier. Finally, we’re alone. Slappy thought to himself. They both sat down and started fishing. The minutes seemed to pass by so slowly as they stared blankly at the sparkly, blue-green water. When she wasn’t looking, Slappy would glance over at Isabel. He desperately wanted to tell her…but he couldn’t. After taking a bottomless breath, he finally found the courage to say something. “…Toon?” he began. Isabel was snapped out of her trance, “…Huh?” Slappy held his breath, “……We should be getting back; it’s getting late…” Isabel became saddened, “Oh…okay…” Once everyone got back in the car, Slappy appeared to be drained. “Do you want me to drive?” Tash asked graciously. “Huh? Oh, sure…” he choked out. On that note, they awkwardly switched seats. Tash looked to the side and saw Isabel. Isabel turned around and noticed him looking. They both smiled timidly at each other. From the backseat, Slappy and Lucy looked over at Tash and Isabel and then glanced in displeasure at one another. "Okay Toon, now it's my ''turn to choose what we listen to..." Tash declared. "Ugh, like your dumb, folksy music is any better than my Latin music..." Isabel teased. A few more hours passed and the young wikians were beginning to get fidgety. “Loony, Jon is breathing down my neck!” Churchpants complained. “Yeah, and Yoshi keeps ''farting!” Tara proclaimed bitterly. “Am not!” Yoshi retorted. “Are, too!” Tara challenged. This went on for about 15 minutes when finally Slappy just couldn’t take it, anymore. “Alright! I think it’s time for us to find a place to stay for the night!” he stressfully suggested. Tash, once again, looked over at Isabel. “Toon, do you know any place we could sleep around here..?” he asked her. For a moment, Isabel had no idea, but then she saw a trifle of light out in the distance. “Why don’t we try over there…?” she recommended. “Good idea,” Tash agreed. With that, they parked at the bottom of the hill and walked their way up to see what they could see. Category:Blog posts